


Hail Lophi

by ss_creampuff_karmy



Category: carmilla series - Fandom
Genre: Lophi POV, Other, but I thought it was a brilliant idea!, people asked me for it, so yeah just uh enjoy :), yea i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss_creampuff_karmy/pseuds/ss_creampuff_karmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAIL THE GREAT DEMIGOD LOPHIIFORMES<br/>THE MASTER SHALL RISE AND CONSUME LIGHT!</p><p>Yeah, I'm a Lophi Supporter... Fight me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Lophi

"The rook is dead master. What shall become of the bishop?" A voice speaks to me from the darkness.

"Each piece member plays a part in my game. The rook served her purpose. If the Baron wishes to vanquish me. So be it. But that will not delay my destruction."

I grow tired of these dreadful humans and their ideas to destroy me. My feast shall be resumed and I shall let lose all the powers of the gods above me. 

The silly human minds are easy to manipulate. Their souls so fragile, that even the slightest alter could destroy them. But I have my pleasures with them. Controlling them to my every whim. Two of my particular favorites are the specimen that go by that of Lafontaine and Kirsch. Those two humans are my secret weapon in disguise. Foolish enough to bow to me. 

"Master, the Baron is with them at the moment. Is it time to inform of your presence?"

"Indeed. The Baron shall know true fear. What of that of Mircalla Von Karnstein?"

"She... Is no longer in our play. Due to the death of Matska Belmonde, she has abandoned your group of pieces." 

"Is that so? She will be in my presence soon enough. Belmonde couldn't resist my blood and neither shall she. She wants vengeance, and my blood shall give her what she desires." 

"Yes Master, but what about the Pawn... She is the only one that can break your hold.."

"Laura Hollis doesn't realize the power she possesses, and shall she not realize them at all. She plays the part to take the fall. She is the reason my feast was interrupted. After all Love Will Have It's Sacrifices. And in this predicament, blood shall be spilled in the place of love." 

"Yes Master, Hail Lophi." As my servent then departs, I speak allowed:

Aw yes indeed, Hail the Great Demigod Lophiiformes. All Hail indeed. 

After all, you humans don't stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah some people wanted to see a fic from Lophi's point of view so I said "HELL YEAH!" 
> 
> Haha 
> 
> I know I'm lame.
> 
> Fan girl with me on Tumblr: Ss-creampuff-karmy


End file.
